


Not Everything Can Follow A Plan...

by Casey221918



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Betrayal, F/M, Multi, Multiple Pairings, Other, Slow Burn, Village Secrets, and a whole lot more to add later, root sakura
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 12:00:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19829767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casey221918/pseuds/Casey221918
Summary: Her clan is gone, danzou steps in to take advantage of the haruno gene.  His plan has worked for years now, the young Omega was the perfect tool.  Using Sakura as a distraction, renders each mission a sucess.. But she's not just pretty face... Secret come out, blood will be spilled, and emotions reignited.  All starting with the reapperance of a certain, spiky orange haired man.I do not own Naruto!!





	Not Everything Can Follow A Plan...

Chapter 0ne  
A clan destroyed, and a girl left alone

Moving delicately from her borrowed futon, a young small girl make her way to the open window. Dainty long fingers make a move to part the black sheer curtains. It’s cold, the small child stares at the partially bandaged limb, still holding back the curtain. The goosebumps travel up her arm prickling the newly damage skin. Fire… It feels like a fire is licking at her arm all over again. Pulling emerald orbs away from the bandaged arm, she takes a long slow breath to release her tension that memories crashing like waves in her mind's eye. Something was calling out to her beyond the window, beyond the wall of her village. It feels as if her soul will pull from her being if she doesn't follow the mysterious feeling that's come her. The same calling she had 2 nights ago. ‘We should of listened the first time’, the child comments to herself, dejectedly staring into the dark abyss that is the woods surrounding Konoha. Again a breeze sweeps through the room, causing more fire to erupt across her arms. Closing her eyes to breath through the pain, memories flash once more. She can’t keep these ones at bay, sliding to the floor, the young child pulls her knees to her chest. Bowing her head to her knees, more slow breaths… _Flashes of orange.. with burning red surrounding…_ breath in, breath out.. red is surrounding her, thick gray smoke is clinging around her…

_She remembers getting ready for bed, kissing her parents good night. The day was just another unexciting, ordinary warm spring day. Helping her mother in the kitchen with breakfast,cleaning up once the small family was finished.. nothing new… Once finished the small girl darts out of the front door, straight into her clans compound. Many elderly are about completing their daily task, a long life of waking up with the sun does not go away even with age. ‘It only gets worse’ the girl pictures her mother jokingly commenting, from long ago when the child was curiously questioning._

_Picking up her pace, short legs can only move so fast, she runs through the gates of the compound. Nodding to each of the guards, with a small polite smile adoring her small heart shaped face. The older teens don't question were she maybe headed. Her destination is not far, a couple blocks to the left then one block north, is a small playground. Nothing too extravagant, but to a child of 6 it's amazing. Half the day passes by while the small child plays with her two blonde hair blue eyed friends, both are loud, still yet to believe the two are not related. Much to the displeasure of the blonde duo. The three make there way back to the quieter girls compound._  
_Different guards she noticed, still politely nodding and smiling to the new pair of men. She gets nothing in return, brief eye contact and that's it. Her tiny heart shaped face pulling into a frown. Continuing on with her load companions, the trio made it to the center of the residential area. The large one story home is a sight to see, surrounded by a garden that wraps around the home. A beautiful porch to overlook the colorful landscape. Removing there shoes the children make there way to her bedroom to continue the fun._

_Scenes flashing forward,but nothing stood out to the child… at the time... Now focusing on little details… the 6 year old had looked past the stale air encompassing her. But she ignored it, big mistake….._

_That’s when she felt the heat, smelled the throat clogging smoke. She couldn’t hear anything inside or outside, but the crackling of wood as it was licked by the raging fire being spread from one home to another. But the silence is more unnerving then the fire itself. The girl hears no one… no alarm of neighbors attempting to flee their home, no guards making there way to the main house to report on where it started or even attempting to put out the flames. Not waiting for someone to come remove her from the home the girl drops to her belly crawling towards many of the doors leading outside. Still no noise is heard from her parents room. Concern grips the child's heart. remaining low to the floor she makes her way to their door. It’s so hot this far into the house, pushing the light paper door to the side, emerald eyes fall flat to the shared futon. Where her parents still remain. The closer she comes to her parents, the more she can see there once white futon is drenched in red… Blood… The girl grimaces away, the pair on the futon, don't make a move. She has yet to comprehend what is happening._

_Consumed with jumbled thoughts feelings, small hands reach forward to feel pale pink locks of her mother, the long soft curls bring a comfort to her. If it wasn't for the lifeless mother under her finger tips, this would bring the child comfort. The heat is getting unbearable, but thee will leave her parents side, had dwindled. Tears streaming down ash covered cheeks that once held a stunning smile. The blurry vision helps as a distraction by blurring the images that have already settled in her to be nightmare’s. Still no move is made by the girl. Until a tall, orange haired teen with many piercings steps out of seems like thin air. The teen step forward encircling his larger hand around her upper arm and pulls the girl to himself. Leaving in the same fashion he emerged the two relocate to outside of the home, in front of the various other homes set a blaze. She can do nothing but watch. The teen boy removes his hand from the young girl. Gazing past the compound gates he can feel many chakra signatures, headed there way._

_Shifting unnatural looking purple/grey eyes to wide emerald ringed with red. Then back to the incoming ninja, the teen kneels in front of the girl._

_“One day I will come for you ‘Hime’,” leaving a small soft kiss to her forehead. Shocked wide green eyes snap to the boy. “Unless my ‘Hime’ finds me first.” The orange haired teen tacs on. Standing to full height, turning away from the girl facing the dark forest, he faintly hears her question._

_“Who are you?” the small voice whispers._

_“Pein” he states, “what should I call you ‘Hime’?”_

“Sakura”, _the sound of her name is carried off by the wind… She attempts again,”_ Sakura” why can't she say her own name…

“Sakura, earth to forehead are you okay?” Said girl snaps her head towards to her female blonde friend. “ You’ve been standing there for sometime now, do you need me to get dad?” Standing and making her way to the girl still gripping the curtain roughly.

“Ino i’m okay, I think… I don't know….”, Pushing long pink tresses behind her ear, furrowing her brows inward, the child doesn’t know what to feel at the moment. ‘empty, wounded, angry, helpless.. ‘Pain’...

“Come back to bed Sakura, you need a full night's rest.” The blonde pushes.

Taking one last look out the open window into the woods, the pinkette makes her way to he borrowed futon..


End file.
